Lion, witch and Wardrobe
by Bookworm8149
Summary: Join the adventures of Pevensie siblings on their journey to a new land with their new friends. They would meet new people who help them on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pevensie House, Finchley, London 1940

10 years old Edmund Pevensie peers out from the blackout curtain of his living room. He watches in amazement at the different war planes flying above. Suddenly the air raid sirens went. His mother, Helen enters the room.

"Edmund" shouted Helen "Get away from there."

She pulled Edmund away from the window.

"Peter!" she calls.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked Edmund, closing the curtain.

His 13 years old brother, Peter ran into the room.

"Peter, quickly to the shelter, now" his mother said.

"Come on" Peter said, pulling Edmund towards the door.

"Wait" Edmund cried.

"Come on, leave it." Peter said, still moving Edmund towards the door.

Their mother grabs some blanket before following Peter and Edmund out the door.

Upstairs, in the girls' bedroom, their 8 years old sister, Lucy is in bed, frighten.

"Mommy" Lucy whimpered, covering her ears from the noise outside.

Her 12 years old sister, Susan comes into the room with torch on.

"Lucy, come on" Susan said as she helped Lucy out of bed.

They quickly ran out of the room.

"Come quickly, run" their mother said as she ran out of the house with Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund following behind.

They ran across their garden to the shelter.

"Wait, Dad" Edmund said before turning back and running to the house.

"Edmund, no" His mother said.

"I'll get him" Peter said, running after Edmund.

"Peter, come back" His mother called.

Their mother then escorted Lucy and Susan into the shelter.

Edmund burst into the living room of their house with Peter behind him and move in front of the table of pictures.

"Edmund, get down" Peter said, pulling him down as the house crashed around them.

"Come on, you idiot, run" Peter said, trying to pull Edmund up. Edmund stretch out and grab the picture of their father.

"Get out" cried Peter, as they ran out of the room.

They ran out of the house and across the garden. Helen pokes her head out of the shelter.

"Come on" she called

She opens the door a bit more to let Edmund and Peter into the shelter. Susan and Lucy are sitting on the beds, hugging. Edmund collapsed to the floor, out of breath with Peter, still on his feet.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're selfish!" Peter yelled.

"You could've got us Killed."

"Stop it" Their mother said.

Edmund looks at the picture in his hand and then his mother helps Edmund to sit up. She hugs Edmund.

"Why can't you do what you are told?" Peter asked before turning and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2 -evacuation to the country

Chapter 2

Next morning, Helen takes Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy to the Finchley train station. The childerns are being evacuated to the country for their safety.

Their mother, Helen hands out one label each to Peter and Susan before turning to Lucy.

"You need to keep this on, darling. All right?" Her mother said as she tied a label to Lucy's bag.

She then moves over to Edmund and tied another label onto Edmund's bag. Edmund looks at the war poster.

"If dad was here, he wouldn't make us go" Edmund said.

"If dad were here, it would mean the war is over and we don't have to go." Peter replied.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you? His mother asked Edmund. She tied the label to Edmund's bag before standing up and giving him a hug. Helen then gives Peter a hug.

"Promise me you'll look after the other" His mother asked Peter.

"I will, Mum" Peter promise.

They pulled away from each other.

"Good man" his mother said.

"All aboard. All aboard" they hear the conductor call out.

Their mother then turns to her oldest daughter, Susan.

"Susan" her mother said, hugging her.

Susan tries not to cry as she doesn't know when her sibling and she will be back with their mother.

"Be a big girl" her mother advised.

Their mother pulled back.

"All right. Off you go" she said, looking at her 4 childerns.

Peter and Susan picks up their luggage. Peter holds Lucy hand as they walk away. Lucy looks back but turns away before she got upset.

"Hey, get off" Edmund tells Susan "I know how to get on the train by myself"

"May I have your tickets please? Tickets please?

Peter is distracted by the solders coming down the stairs.

"Peter" Susan said, taking the tickets out of Peter's hand and bring his attention to the present. They checked the tickets.

"That's right. On you go."

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy get on the train. The train door close and the conductor blow the whistle. Susan sticks her head out the window and looks around for her mother. She is joining by Peter, Lucy and Edmund. They spot their mother on the platform and wave goodbye to her. The train begins to pull out of the station.

Peter led his siblings along the train corridor to empty cabin with a boy and girl sibling. He slides the door open and let Lucy enter first, then Edmund and Susan following behind before entering.

Lucy stood her toes as she tries to put her luggage on the shelf. Peter move forward to help Lucy put her luggage on the shelf.

Peter turns to help Edmund but the look Edmund give, make Peter think twice. He turns around and found Susan sitting down.

Edmund, Lucy and Peter sat on the left side of the cabin and Susan sat on the right side.

The train pull in at Coombe Halt, a country station. The Pevensie grab their luggage and got off the train. The train then pulls away.

They then hear the sound of approaching car, making them scrabble down the stairs. They are confused as the car kept driving on.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan said

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled" Edmund said, while checking his label over.

Suddenly the sound of horse's hooves and the jingling of equipment with a woman calling "Coming on, hup" catching their attention. They turn to see a horse pulling a cart with a woman driver.

"And Whoa. Whoa." She said, pulling the horse to a stop.

"Mrs Macready?" Peter asked

"I'm afraid so." Mrs Macready answered "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am" Peter answered "It's just us."

Lucy nodded.

"Small favours" Mrs Macready said, with a small smile.

She nods to the cart and they gets into the cart with their luggage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on. Good girl. Come on. Come on." Mrs Macready said, driving the horse and cart up towards to the mansion.

"Whoa" Mrs Macready called as she pulled up in front of the mansion. Everyone grab their bags and scramble out of the cart.

Mrs Macready leads the Pevensie childerns in to the mansion.

"There are a few rules we need to follow." She said, lead them up the stairs. She walks up the first few steps before turning around.

"Now there are a couple of rules you need to follow:

There will be no shouting or running.

"NO touching the historical artifacts" She shouted as Susan as she reached out to touch the statue.

"And above all, there will be no disturbing of the professor" Mrs Macready said, indicating the door in front of them.

Mrs Macready then led them down the corridor and stopped in front of two bedrooms.

"Right" Mrs Macready said, turning to the children "the bedroom on by right is the boys and the other one is the girls." "Also supper is in half hour. Please be on time." With that, she stalked off. The children looked at each other before heading into their bedroom.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy rush into the dining room and stopped dead when they see two other childerns (a coal black hair boy and a chocolate hair girl) seating at the table. Mrs Macready then bustle into the room with a basket of bread. She sees the Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy standing there. She quickly put the basket down before turning to them.

"Come in and quickly sit down" she said

They move to the table and sat down. Peter sat opposite the girl with Susan next to him. Edmund sat next to Susan with Lucy opposite him.

"This is the professor's niece, Alex" she introduce as she nodded to the chocolate hair girl, opposite Peter "and this is Blaine, the son of friend of the professor." She said, also nodded to the coal black hair boy next to Alex.

"Hi" Alex and Blaine greeted.

After supper, Peter is in the girls' bedroom, staring at the window while listening to the wireless.

German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted for several hours…..

Peter turns around when the wireless suddenly stopped and sees Susan standing by the wireless. He suddenly hears a sniff and turn to see Lucy who is already in bed.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy said as Peter sat down on her bed.

"Wars don't last for ever, Lucy" Susan said standing at the end of her bed "we'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home is still there" Edmund said, coming up to the others, in his pjamers.

Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan said.

"Yes, mum" Edmund answered sarcastitly.

"Ed!" Peter scolded.

"You saw outside." Peter told Lucy "This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great, really."


End file.
